The Rise Of Chaos
by Adi5102
Summary: The world, currently is at 'peace'. But unknown to the the innocent civilians, evil is rising, evil which not only threatens the existence of humanity, but of the gods above us... The reign of Chaos has begun
1. Chapter 1

**_Sadie_**

 ** _Until she saw the vibrant drawing_** _. Sadie thought that nothing would scare her after defeating Apophis, and things had gone fine for the past two years. It had been two year since their last recording, two years since she saved the world._

 _She got out of bed; luckily her Ba hadn't travelled, last night. Sadie thought that she heard a lot of commotion outside. But that was just regular stuff. She calmly put on her linen cloths and walked outside. The place was crowded they had a lot of recruits in the 21sst_ _Nome. Almost 3oo, by now, and half of them came last year alone. Other than that we had about 10 teachers, who Amos sent from the 1st_ _Nome._

 _Now that there were too many people we had to take turns eating. She saw their youngest recruit siting around on head of the table sat little Shelby._

 _"SHIII" She said her mouth full of food._

 _"Hey Shelby How are thing going with our youngest and best?" I replied._

 _"_ _Fine" Shelby said already bored with the conversation. That's when I heard a Freeak from outside and footsteps on the roof._

 _"_ _Coming, coming" I heard Carter cry. For an annoying brother he is really kind to his pets… well if you can call it that. Pets, that made me worried. Usually I get message from Bast once every month. But this time… No. Well I can`t actually blame her. With Apophis gone it's been harder to talk to the Gods. The only god who talked to us often was my father, Osiris. And of course Anubis, well when Walt lets him. I was deep in thought when Carter came down._

 _"Oh my, Freak is getting Fatter… and Hungrier. He ate a year supply of food in under a month" He was saying, that's when he noticed me. "Hey Sadie" He said._

 _"_ _Carter, my least favorite sister" I said._

 _"_ _Wait I thought that you only had one sibling… Heey, I thought we promised to be kind to each other"._

 _"Sorry Carter but I just said the truth" I argued._

 _But Walt cut me off. "Sorry to break up your argument but Chloe thinks that little Maddy has predicted something out of the ordinary._

 _"Oh Maddy, she is just like our little oracle she joined last year when she was 6 and is really good at drawing. But the weird thing is that whatever she drew comes true._

 _"Dude I sometimes forget how old your boyfriend is" Whispered Carter as we hurried to the terrace. "What" I asked "Anubis, I mean Walt isn`t that old."_

 _"_ _No seriously he said out of the ordinary, I would have just said Weird or Mysterious or…"That's when I stopped listening. Cause we reached the meeting. The strongest of our magicians were there. Shelby, Walt, Jazz, Chloe, Felix and many others._

 _"We were waiting for you" Chloe said. "Ok guys Maddy here has another drawing to show us, right Maddy?"_

 _"_ _Yes" Maddy said as she showed the picture. When I saw the picture I thought that my Ba would fly of my body. It was the scariest painting ever. It was dark red and black and showed many huge people lying on the floor dead and huge shadow towering over them. There was a moment of silence and then the room fell in Chaos. Everyone started shouting and screaming against their own will. I felt like doing the same thing. Fortunately Carter came to the rescue._

 _"Enough" screamed Carter._

 _"Maddy go play with your friends." After our Oracle left he said "This is truly weird does anyone one know what it's about. "Again the room filled with silence._

 _Finally Chloe spoke:_

 _"_ _Well it looks like blood and darkness has filled the world, and its probable caused by the person whose shadow is shown and those people dead." She paused_

 _"And correct me if I am wrong but doesn`t those bodies, look like the Gods, just a tiny bit?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Percy_**

 ** _Percy Hated when people gave him orders_** _but Frank Zhang was an exception. For the past few weeks Percy and Annabeth had been getting certificates and reports to join college in new Rome. It had been a busy week but Annabeth was there so everything was fine. Now another matter was at hand: Capture the flag._

 _The romans (including me, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank) were invited for a final game of capture the flag with the Greeks, before summer was over. And because Minerva wasn`t actually a god of strategy, Annabeth was the only strategist in our team. Those lucky Greeks, I thought._

 _Now? Well we were sitting in a circle discussing our battle strategy. Me, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Reyna._

 _"We have a big advantage, we have more warriors than them" Reyna said._

 _"_ _I am not so sure about that" Annabeth remarked._

 _"The hunters are visiting and they are quiet high in numbers."_

 _"All right, all right" Frank said " hazel and I will lead the defense while Percy and…"_

 _That's all I heard because my mind was now in another place. It took a trip to the past. The day Gaea was destroyed, the day Leo died. I clearly remembered that day the fire, the fight, everything._

 _My trip was cut short by the horn. "It begins" Reyna said._

 _"Ok team lets go" exclaimed Frank._

 _"Yup" I said dizzily following Frank. That's when a hand fell on my shoulder._

 _"Where are you going seaweed brain" Annabeth asked_

 _"You are supposed to come with me and lead the offense while Reyna distract them."_

 _"Yeah, I knew that, Wise girl" I said._

 _"What`s wrong with you" Annabeth asked while leading our small group of men. "I mean you are always dumb but you have never been this dumb especially in a battle."_

 _"Ha Ha" I whispered half smiling. "It`s just that"…_

 _I was cut short by the rustle of leaves in front. "Everyone quiet" I murmured. We slowly came forward and I smacked the bush with the hilt of my sword._

 _"Oww" I heard a voice say. "I am not part of the game" Said Nico Through gritted teeth. "I just shadow travelled here and I was invited by an arrow whizzing by and a smack in my head."_

 _"Sorry Nico" Annabeth said innocently. I kept my mouth shut. I still felt uneasily next to him after he admitted that he had a crush on me before._

 _"Wait" one of our soldiers said. "Did you just say that you were greeted by an arrow?"_

 _"Darn it" Annabeth said and silently went and looked at the clearing. I followed her. Where Reyna and her soldiers had been, now stood Thalia and her 100 hunters, an arrow in each of their bows aimed at us._

 _"Well the intelligent thing to do now is to surrender" said Annabeth. No one questioned her. We all dropped our weapons and moved slowly towards them._

 _"Well, well I never thought I would live to see the day when Annabeth is out of ideas" said Thalia; half smiling._

 _"Who said I don't have an idea?" questioned Annabeth. As if on cue the ground began to shake. Their flag fell down from a tree. And a wave of gems came out of the ground, drowning everyone._

 _"You have gotten better at this" said Nico to Hazel._

 _"Brother" Hazel screamed. I hurried forward, away from the siblings and grabbed their flag. The whole camp should be here in a few minutes._

 _"Go, we will hold them back" Annabeth said to me. I ran all the way back fortunately I didn't encounter anything or anyone until the border. On the other side stood Jason Grace, holding our flag in one hand and his sword in the other. I quickly uncapped riptide._

 _"Long time no see Percy" He said. We were both approximately 20 feet away from the border, 20 feet away from victory._

 _I smiled "Race you to the border, Grace" I said making the water from the stream rise._

 _"You are on" He said and released a wall of wind towards me._

 _"My chance" I said to Jason, who was already running. I changed the water to the shape of a fist and slammed it into him. The fight went on both of us slowly weakening. Then I felt a burst of energy I called the water and made all of it carry me towards the border._

 _"We win" I screamed._

 _"Guess again Percy" Said Jason on the other side of the border._

 _"Well that's a first" said Chiron coming in his wheelchair "it's a tie"…_

 _That night we had our second campfire together. Two camps in one place. We were all having a wonderful time. "Take care camps" he said, "after tonight's fireworks. The romans will leave and the Greeks will decide whether to stay year round or go home and don't forget the harpies."_

 _That's when I felt the climate change. Green mist filled the forest and suddenly our Oracle Rachel got up._

 _"_ _The immortal kings are captured:_

 _The eldest creatures have risen._

 _To save the gods, four cultures,_

 _Must work together._

 _Only the greatest Heroes united,_

 _Can change our destiny_

 _And defeat the eldest…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Leo**_

 **Leo hated his life.** I mean, come on since his "rebirth" He has been flying around with Festus, for four weeks, trying to find his way back home. But still not everything was a disadvantage. He had calypso. The love of his life, so what would go wrong?

Ever since I found Calypso, we had been taking turns steering Festus back to camp half blood. But we were kind of going in circles for the first week. Then we came up on an island we didn't see. But it was inhabited. Calypso`s stirring brought him back to reality. Calypso was sleeping on my back. We were both hungry and exhausted. Now we were headed towards the horizon, trying to find a way back.

That's when I saw it Land. Land at last. I steered Festus towards it and went full speed towards. "Land Ahoy" I screamed.

Calypso woke behind me a bit shaken.

"Where are we?" She asked

"Not sure" I replied. "But look its Land."

Calypso glanced at it and as we got closer her eyes widened with surprise. "What is that?" she asked pointing to a factory. "What is that" she asked pointing to a windmill.

"Hey" I said "I am the annoying one, not you." But she didn`t seem to hear me, she was amazed by the wonders of the world. Well I couldn`t actually blame her anyone would be surprised if they hadn`t seen Mother Nature for three thousand years.

When we about 20 feet from the boundary. 20 feet from hope. The water started to shake. And a massive snake emerged from it. Great I thought, it`s not like I didn`t have enough problems already.

"What`s that?" Asked the scared Calypso.

"I don't know" I replied, wishing that I had Percy with me.

"I am the sacred animal of Hermes" Said the Snake, Puffing out smoke.

"Great, a fire breathing, talking, giant snake is just what we needed. So you are probably immune to fire you`re self". Said Leo, sarcastically.

"I shall not let you Greeks to pass the boundary" The snake said.

"Why Not?" Asked Leo slowly steering Festus towards the right.

"Two cultures should not mix" said the snake. And started talking the rules and regulations.

Two cultures? I thought as we slowly moved away from it. As the monster kept blabbering away, we sped away from it.

"Hey" The monster said when he realized that we had tricked him.

We went forward over the huge town.

"Is it following us?" I asked. Calypso`s silence and fear told me the answer.

The snake was following us closely, breathing fire every time it was close enough. I wondered how far away from camp we were.

The snake destroyed everything in its way, it killed many mortals. I wondered what the mortals would see. Then it hit us, we were starting to loose altitude. I was starting to think that we would never live through this.

Then we came to an abandoned house. And two children, a boy and a girl ran out of it. The boy ran towards us, no he ran towards the snake, turned into a giant and started fighting it.

"Am I dreaming" I asked "Probably not" said calypso we started falling and we would have died if the giant boy didn't catch us. He set us down and went back to fight the snake.

The last thing I remembered before fainting was the girls screaming Tas, and a tight rope binding me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Carter**_

 **Carter didn't know what to make of the day.** First he had to fight a fire breathing, snake which took away almost all his power. And now he was listening to a guy who claimed that he came back from the dead.

Ok… Ok… Let me start from the beginning. Today right after everyone dispersed from the meeting about the painting. I and Sadie saw something sliding quickly towards us. When it came closer, we realized that it was chasing a small dragon, with two people riding it. So I did what every other cool magician would, I ran outside, with Sadie and turned to my avatar. I firstly saved the dragon, set it down and then went to fight the snake.

In the background, I heard Sadie screaming "Tas" and footsteps dragging someone in. When I knew that the kids were safe, I used all my power and said "Ha di" pointing at a building behind the snake. As soon as the building collapsed and the snake fell, I fainted.

When I awoke I found myself in a bed, checking on me was Jazz

"You are fine" She said without looking at me.

"Ok, Thanks" I grunted. "Where are they?"

"In The basement" Said Jazz "Sadie is questioning them."

Oh" I said and walked slowly to the elevator.

When I reached the basement I saw Sadie with a confused face.

"You did what" She asked motioning me to come sit down.

"Oh my god" said the boy bursting into fire. I know he was actually on fire he also burned the binds of the spell Tas which we thought was unbreakable. You would think that's annoying, but the worst thing was that Zia seemed to like him.

He sighed and went back to normal

"We defeated Gaea you know mother of the titans, but then I died and then came back to life and went to save calypso over here" he said pointing at the girl.

"Now can you let us go" he asked.

"Wait, did you say we?" I questioned

"Yes" said the boy "Leo the awesome who is me" Sadie slapped her head as if she had heard this many times.

"Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy." Leo ended

"Ok Leo" I said, A bit startled by the name Percy. "We are not going to let you go, but we will leave you to rest, Ok?" I said.

Leo murmured something but finally agreed.

"Zia show them to the guest rooms". Sadie said.

After they left I went and closed the door.

"Is he another Greek?" I asked worriedly

"He is certainly not a magician; no fire elemental can summon that much power without draining themselves." Replied Sadie

"He said Percy and… Annabeth, do you think they are the same kids…"I trailed off

"We met?" Sadie finished.

"Yeah" I said.

"Hey bro" Sadie said "You were really hurt in the fight, you could use a little rest. We will discuss this tomorrow. Don't strain yourself."

I didn't argue. I went to my room and slept without putting my headrest. Later I would learn never to do that again. Yes, you guessed right. My Ba flied.

But this time I met my old friend: Horus. I saw him running. He ran and jumped into the throne room. He locked the door behind him. He was actually panting, and from his legs I saw blood, not regular blood, golden blood. Ichor.

"Carter", he said a bit worried.

"Horus I said if you can talk to me, does that mean that evil has again risen?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"Yes" He sighed "She is going to capture me, but I need you to know" I heard banging on the door.

He gulped "I need you to know that she is going to get stronger, she is going to send the worst. And to beat her, you have to join with the Greeks, and the Norse" I noticed how he said those words, sourly.

Greeks I thought. Percy is a Greek. But then the Norse? I shook that thought away.

"Who is she" I asked already afraid. Anyone who can beat Horus is pretty high in the naught list...

Horus sighed and then said "She is Isfet, goddess of chaos". Just as he said that the door burst open and the room got covered, with smoke. The last thing I saw before I woke up was her dark, red eyes glaring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper**

 **Piper hated lies**. As soon as Rachel fainted, the Apollo children took her away; after a moment of silence Hazel said what was in all our minds.

She said "the seven? But Leo is dead." "

What did she mean by four cultures must unite?" asked Frank "One is Greek the other is roman, but what about the last two?"

That's when I saw them. As soon as Frank said cultures, both Percy and Annabeth had a surprised look on their face. They whispered something to each other and then slowly got up. They walked towards Chiron and said something to him. Chiron looked confused and then a look of amazement filled his face.

"So that's what he meant" Chiron said. He then stopped, probably because he realized that he had thought out loud. The whole camp turned towards him.

"Uh well…"He stammered.

"The fireworks are postponed to tomorrow. We will also have a meeting tomorrow morning. For now go back to your cabins, and have a rest."

As both the camps dispersed, I saw Chiron heading toward the big house. That didn't bother me, what bothered me was Percy and Annabeth following him. As I was wondering about that, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey" Jason said. "Hi" I replied. I couldn't help but noticing that he was worried.

"What is it" I asked

"Huh" He said "What's troubling you?" I asked again

"Oh" he said "It`s just that, the prophecy kind of suggested that you know," He couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"The wind god is going to be captured" I finished.

"Yeah" he said "Jason, You know that there are dozens of wind gods, it doesn`t have to be Zeus." I said, using a bit of charm speak in my voice.

"You know what, you`re right!" he exclaimed.

"Let`s discuss that later." He slowly turned towards me. That's when I saw Frank and hazel coming toward us

"Hey…." Frank trailed off.

"Hope we are not disturbing you" Hazel said.

"No, not at all" I said, letting go of Jason`s hands and hoping that I wasn`t blushing.

"We were talking about the prophecy and you know what?" Hazel said "I think that Leo is still alive"

"I think that we already established that" Jason murmured.

"But the other thing is, that we don`t know any other cultures, or any other kids with immortal parents" Hazel continued, glaring at Jason.

"I thought I said that you need rest." Chiron said, coming out of nowhere. And this time Annabeth and Percy wasn`t with him. "But" Jason started, just to be cut off by Chiron. "No but`s" he said "off you go.

We dispersed Hazel and frank went to their cabins, while I and Jason went to ours. On our way I asked "Did you see how tensed Chiron was back there?"

"Huh oh yes, got to go, good night" Jason said, again nervous, and hurried off. But something in his voice told me that he was lying. I followed him and found that he wasn`t going to Zeus's cabin. Instead he was going to Rachel`s cave…


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

 **Until Rachel finished the prophecy** , Annabeth had completely forgotten them. But as she said the words "four cultures must unite", Annabeth had a feeling that she was talking about them.

She looked towards Percy and found out, from his nervous glance, that he was also thinking the same thing. Annabeth and Percy silently came to a decision. They had kept this secret long enough. They had to tell somebody. Annabeth got up, she had made up her mind, she slowly walked towards Chiron.

She saw that Percy also followed without hesitation. That made her slowdown a bit. Percy was her best friend, they needed each other, and would follow each other, anywhere without a moment of hesitation.

She saw Chiron glancing at her direction, raising an eyebrow. She went, near him and whispered

"we might know a bit about the prophecy…" Chiron looked confused for a moment and then a look of amazement filled his face.

"So that's what he meant" .He then stopped, probably because he realized that he had thought out loud. The whole camp turned towards him.

"Uh well…"He stammered." The fireworks are postponed to tomorrow. We will also have a meeting tomorrow morning. For now go back to your cabins, and have a rest.

"As both the camps dispersed, I saw Chiron heading toward the big house. He gestured us to follow. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and shrugged. Then they followed.

As she left she saw Piper glaring at her. … When they entered the big house, Chiron gestured them to come and sit down. "So" he said pouring tea in a cup, tell me all that you know.

"Ok, before we fell into… the pit, when I went to long island to fight the crocodile, I met a kid" Percy started off

"He had some kind of magical powers. Like taking a curved sword and staff from just air. And he also could do stuff like exploding stuff and turning into hawks."

"Go on what was his name?" asked Chiron.

"Oh, I can`t tell that" said Percy "he did some magic so that I can`t say his name out loud, without contacting him."

"Oh" Chiron said disappointedly "Go on then"

"Then a week later I met his sister" I said. "She had powers like him and we together fought a god who was half Egyptian and half Greek" I said.

"So, we think that the third culture is probably Egyptian magicians" I summed up.

"Hmm, do you know anything about the fourth?" Chiron asked

Percy glanced at me

"Not a clue" I said, which was the truth. We never heard of the fourth culture, before.

"What is it Chiron" I asked, recognizing that he was troubled

"Oh it's just that I had a friend who mentioned something about Egyptians, his name was Amos"…


End file.
